


关怀

by Sarsel



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Caring John, Fluff, Grumpy Harry, Harry has a lot of bad days, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarsel/pseuds/Sarsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>哈利过了糟糕的一天。然后绅士约翰来敲了他的门。</p>
            </blockquote>





	关怀

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Caring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387693) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



> 我想，这应该发生在这段关系的初始阶段。

敲门声传来的时候，我正努力说服自己的眼睛老老实实地合上。这一阵响亮令我忍不住发出一声真心诚意的呻吟。我拽了个枕头过来蒙住我剧痛不已的脑袋，试图发出一道最强烈的心灵传感术，叫门外的人滚开。门外的某人将我的法术予以无视，锲而不舍地敲打着门板。我仰面朝天，长啸一声，纹丝不动。三十四个小时的东奔西跑过后，我真的， _真的_ 没心情接待来宾。我浑身都在疼，脑袋好像被个害牙疼的巨怪藉由一根五号铁头高尔夫球杆宣泄过他心中的怒火一样。我甚至都没法集中力气闭上眼睛，更别提起床屌别人。我绝不起来，这是最后通牒！   
  
“德累斯顿先生？”一个温文尔雅的熟稔声音侵入我的意识边缘，引得我哀鸣一声。“我能跟你谈谈吗？”   
  
不，你不能！我非常用力地想道，但没人能无视绅士约翰。至少想要自己小命完好的人不会，而我，这几周来我已经挨够揍了。其实都快把我这辈子的份儿给揍出来了，但我还真不是那么乐观的人。我爬起身来，一边嘟哝着一边跌跌撞撞地凭直觉朝门口走去，把门打开一条小缝，往外窥视。   
  
“干嘛？”我低吼道。好吧，我可从来没说我会以礼相待。   
  
绅士约翰对此挑起一条眉毛。与其说觉得被冒犯了，倒不如说他感到好笑，这王八蛋。   
  
“发生了什么事，德累斯顿先生？”他露出一个微笑。如果我能使出更大的力气，再把求生本能向下降很多个等级，我可能会忍不住想要扇他一耳光。何其幸运，在我能做出任何蠢事之前，理智挤进了我的脑海。   
  
“小强，”我挣扎道。“我真的，非常没有心情。下次行吗？”   
  
他皱了皱眉，紧接着美钞颜色的眼睛里射出审视的锐利目光，在我身上来回打量；缠着绷带的手腕，壮观的熊猫眼。他脸上的表情飞快地一变，而我已经累到了懒得去分辨的地步。然后，他慢慢地抬起手来，就好像我有力气阻止他似的，他的手放到了我的脸上，就在淤青旁边。   
  
我眨了眨眼。   
  
“不，哈利，”他放低声音。并非嘲弄，而是某种我以前只在他脸上见到过一次的肃穆表情，地点在城外的某家医院，对象是一位昏迷的年轻女士。“我想我们得干这个。”   
  
“……这个？”我低声说，声音嘶哑，他脸上展开一点点笑容。   
  
“这个，”他点点头，凑过来吻我；动作轻柔，好像耳语一样稍纵即逝。他挤进门里抱住我，让我的重心从门板上移到他的身上。他那帆船运动员一样的古铜色手臂动作流畅。我又眨了几下眼睛，迷茫，困惑，又觉得……温暖。温暖，是的，从头到脚。我应该反抗一下，或许推开他，应该揭穿他的别有用心，但是我没有。我真的很累，感觉不想再受伤了。   
  
他退后一小点。芝加哥最危险的男人向我投来温和的目光，他的眼眸深邃而闪亮。我张开嘴打算发表一下评论，但他面带微笑地摇了摇头。“你这一辈子啊，德累斯顿先生，就少当一会儿谐星也没关系的，”我立马闭了嘴，怒视着他。他哈哈一乐，面容一转而变回严肃。“哈利，”他轻声说道，手臂依然紧紧扣住我的腰，他的手掌抚过我的脸颊。“嘘。我来照顾你。”   
  
而这么久以来他大概是第一个对我这么说而且说到做到的人，或许因为他就是有这个能力，或许只是因为我累到不想反抗，反正我没有拒绝。   
  
  
END   
  
  



End file.
